Karma
by SuzanneLeonore
Summary: Haruno Sakura yang terjerat pada cinta segiempat.
1. DECIDE

_**Karma**_

A Naruto _Fanfiction_

_Karma - Zevanna Zelvan_

_Naruto - Kishimoto Masashi_

Production

_BlacRo BangJack_ proudly present

**ONE : DECIDE**

''Hahh aku benar benar tidak tahan lagi melihat tingkahnya. Lebih baik kau putuskan saja dia"

"Tidak Sakura. Aku sangat mencintainya"

Sasuke itu benar benar. Ini sudah kedua kali nya dia mengkhianati sahabatku, Ino. Tapi dia tetap saja mencintai si bocah kepala ayam itu.

Ino _pig _aah…

Air mata nya tetap mengalir dan aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi padanya.

"Ino dengarkan sahabat mu untuk sekali ini saja. Apa kau tidak lelah terus disakiti begini ?"

"Gomen, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan menyakitiku lagi"

"Ya terserah kau sajalah pig"

* * *

Hujan besar di pagi hari yang mendung ini membuat Sakura malas untung pergi ke sekolah.

….4 missed call and 1 messages….

"_Ya! Forehead dimana kau? Aku sangat membutuhkan mu sekarang. Cepatlah datang_" Anak itu! Apalagi yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Benar benar membuatku susah.

_Konoha High School_

09.30 AM

"Ada apa? Kau ini mengangguku saja. Hanya karena kaulah aku pergi ke sekolah. Padahal ini hari yang sangat indah untuk tidur. Jika kau bukan sahabatku aku pasti tidak akan datang"

"Gomen sakura. Aku sudah memutuskannya" Ino berkata lirih "Apa?" "Hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Kau benar, aku hanya disakiti olehnya"

"Benarkah?" Aku memandang kedua bola mata nya untuk mencari titik kebohongan disana, tetapi yg tampak tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ku pikirkan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang juga" Ino berkata mantap. "Itu keputusan yg bagus Ino _pig_, fighting!" Akhirnya anak itu mendengarkan perkataan ku juga.

_Taman Belakang Sekolah_

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu" Ino menatap kedua mata onyx bak elang di kelebatnya malam yg gelap, seakan terbius oleh kedua mata milik pemuda bungsu Uchiha

"Hn"

"Aku lelah. Kau terus menerus menyakitiku. Aku selalu memaafkanmu tapi kau tidak pernah berubah. Tapi aku rasa hubungan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi" Ino tak berani menatap mata sasuke. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn." Akhirnya aku terlepas dari gadis itu. Aku bahagia, tapi bukan karena aku ingin mencari cewe lain dan bersenang senang. Aku bahagia melihatnya tanpa aku, hidupnya pasti akan lebih baik. Aku berharap dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yg lebih baik.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah mengatakannya?"

"Ya…."

"Lalu?"

"Hmmm aku sudah putus dengannya"

"Yakinlah ini pasti jalan terbaik untukmu. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan yg tampan dan baik hati. Bersabarlah sebentar"

"….."

"Gomen. Jangan bersedih begitu. Ayo kita belanja di mall sepuasnya. Itu akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik. _Yosh_!"

"Arigato Gozaimashita!. Kau benar benar sahabat yg baik _forehead_"

* * *

_1 months later_

Ino berjalan di hadapanku. Aku senang melihat senyumnya. Dia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Tapi Sakura, kenapa dia kelihatan begitu manis? Tidak, ini benar benar gila. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Dia adalah sahabat Ino.

Mengapa kami harus melihat kepala ayam ini lagi? Tapi syukurlah, Ino sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang walaupun aku tau hatinya sebenarnya masih terluka.

..1 new messages..

"_Ini Sakura kan?_" Handphone ku berbunyi. Membangunkan aku dari lamunanku. Pesan iseng,

aku tidak berniat untuk membalasnya.

..1 new messages..

"_Sasori _"

Sasori-_kun_? Untuk apa dia menghubungiku lagi? Sasori adalah mantan pacarku. Dia sama seperti Sasuke. Dia pernah mengkhianati ku sehingga aku menjadi sangat membencinya.

..1 new messages..

"_Sakura. Apa kau sudah makan?_" Gaara-_kun_ aku sangat mencintainya. Gaara, dia adalah pacarku. Tetapi dia sedang berada di Suna. Walaupun jarak kami jauh dia tetap mengatakan selamat pagi dan selamat tidur di saat aku mau tidur, Itulah yg aku suka darinya. Dia sangat perhatian denganku.

"_Ya. Aku sedang makan dengan Ino. Kau jangan lupa makan_. Aitakute″

* * *

Aku sengaja duduk di pojok ruangan agar bisa melihat Sakura. Wajahnya sangat manis, aku baru menyadarinya. Dia tersenyum sambil melihat handphone nya. Senyumannya sangat indah. Apalagi dengan rambutnya yang unik dan matanya yang bewarna emerald, membuat ku terpesona dengan dirinya

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sontak aku terkejut. Tetapi karena gengsi. Aku tidak menunjukan sikap terkejutku, Ternyata itu Naruto-_Dobe_, temanku.

"Hn"

"Hey _teme_ Kau tidak terlihat seperti sedang makan. Kau sedang melamun. Siapa yg kau pandangi disana?"

"Hn. tidak" Naruto pun duduk di depanku. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya aku tidak peduli. Entah kenapa aku terus memandangi Sakura.

"Ya!ya!ya! Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Siapa yg kau lihat sih?" "Hn, aku tidak melihat siapapun"

"Ino. Kau sedang melihatnya kan?"

" Tentu tidak, _baka dobe_"

"Benar juga. Dia duduk membelakangimu. Kau tentu tidak bodoh, kalau kau ingin melihatnya tidak mungkin kau duduk disini" Naruto berkata sambil menunjukkan cengirannya yang khas

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi disini tidak ada orang lain. Aku tau sekarang. Kau memandang Sakura kan?"

"Hn Ti tidak"

"Kenapa kau gugup? Biasanya saat kau gugup pasti kau sedang berbohong." _Kuso _

"Apa kau benar benar memandangi Sakura, hey teme, jawab aku?!"

"Hn, Aku hanya merasa dia sangat cantik"

"APHUAAA? Dia itu kan sahabatnya Ino? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Hn"

* * *

_Mansion Haruno_

..1 new messages..

"_Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Apakah kau benar benar membenciku?"_ Bodoh tentu saja aku sangat membencimu. Tapi sudahlah itu memang tidak perlu untuk di ingat lagi.

"_Tidak Sasori-kun. Aku hanya baru melihat pesanmu_"

APA? Sasori-_kun_? Mengapa aku masih memanggilnya begitu? Apa aku gila?

"_Syukurlah aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Ku harap kita masih bisa menjadi teman_"

Sudah 7 hari sejak hari itu, aku dan Sasori sering mengirim pesan. Bukan karena aku ingin kembali padanya, bahkan aku masih sedikit membencinya. Aku hanya tidak ingin bermusuhan lagi dengannya.

* * *

"Hn _baka dobe_ apa kau gila? Tidak mungkin aku mendekatinya. Kau tau kan dia sahabat Ino" Sasuke memberikan deathglare nya kepada Naruto

"Ya aku tau. Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah terlanjur menyukainya. Dan kau terus terusan mengagumi nya dari jauh seperti ini."

Ya semakin hari aku semakin menyukai Sakura. Aku sudah menjaga perasaanku. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Ini benar benar membuatku gila. Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini semalaman. Sepertinya aku memang harus menyatakan perasaan ku padanya.

* * *

Wah pagi yang cerah. Seperti biasa aku selalu melihat handphone ku setiap bangun pagi. Gaara, dia pasti mengirim pesan padaku disaat aku bangun dan sebelum tertidur.

..3 new messages..

"_Selamat pagi Sakura. Bagaimana tidurmu nyenyak? Apa kau tau betapa aku merindukan mu disini? Jangan lupa untuk memakan sarapanmu"_

"_Sakura-chan apa kau sudah bangun? Hari ini begitu cerah"_

"_Haruno, ini aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau sudah bangun? Sampai bertemu di sekolah"_

Aku membuka pesan di handphone ku satu persatu. Pesan pertama tentu saja dari Gaara-_kun_. Melihat pesannya membuatku semangat. Dia selalu membuatku tersenyum dengan kata kata manisnya itu. Dan kedua, Sasori. Aku membaca pesannya dengan ekspresi datar. Aku tidak membenci pesan dari Sasori itu, tapi itu juga tidak membuatku senang. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat pesan ? Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sedang tidak waras?

"Ino _pig_ ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" kataku gugup.

"Apa _forehead_? Apa yg ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Aku takut kau akan marah karena hal ini"

"Katakan saja padaku. Apapun itu aku tidak akan marah padamu"

"Tadi pagi Sasuke mengirim pesan padaku" Aku memperlihatkan pesan itu pada Ino sambil berharap dia tidak marah padaku.

"APAA? Kenapa dia mengirim mu pesan?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Aku juga tidak membalas pesannya. Aku mohon Ino jangan marah padaku"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah kepadamu? Dia benar benar tidak waras. Sekarang dia mencoba mendekati sahabatku. Apa itu masuk akal?"

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mendekatinya Ino" Dia terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Bagaimana kalo kita memanfaatkan hal ini?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau betapa sakitnya aku saat dia mengkhianatiku. Walaupun aku sudah melupakannya tapi tetap saja jika teringat hal itu akan membuatku kesal setengah mati"

"Hmm. Jadi apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dekati dia"

"APA?!"

* * *

Aku benar benar bodoh. Kenapa aku mengirim pesan pada Sakura. Lihat sekarang dia tidak membalas pesanku. Dia pasti sangat membenciku. Dia kan sahabat Ino .

"TEMEEE! Bagaimana?" Naruto menghampiriku.

"Dobe ini semua gara gara kau. Sakura tidak membalas pesanku."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku? Aku hanya memberikan saran kepadamu. Kau sendiri yg mengirim pesan padanya"

"Hn, Saat begini kau tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu. Baka _dobe_"

Tanpa kusadari aku menabrak seorang cewe.

"Hn" Ternyata aku menabrak pujaan hatiku

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Gomen"

"Hn, ini salahku"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja" Dia berlalu dihadapanku. Betapa menyesal dan malunya aku menabrak

Sakura. Dia pasti menganggapku seperti cowo yang bodoh.

"Oh ya Uchiha-_san_, soal tadi pagi maafkan aku tidak membalas pesanmu. Aku sudah bangun, bagaimana denganmu? Sampai bertemu disekolah juga hehehehe"

Aku tidak percaya dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. "Teme, sepertinya dia juga tertarik padamu. Lihat senyumnya tadi. Ini semua berkat aku. Kau harus mentraktirku makan ramen sepuasnya sepulang sekolah" Naruto berkata dengan semangat membara. "Hn, Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan"

Aku berjalan melewatinya. Senyuman palsu yang ku berikan tadi hahh, apa aku benar benar gila. Ino _pig_ ini semua karna kau. Aku melakukan hal gila ini demi kau. Gaara-_kun _ kau dimana? Aku benar benar membutuhkan pacarku saat ini.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Hubunganku dengan Sakura semakin dekat. Aku senang sekali dan terlebih lagi Ino hanya tersenyum saat melihatku dengan Sakura. Benar benar gadis yg baik. Bagaimana bisa dia berbesar hati melihat mantan pacarnya mendekati sahabat nya sendiri?

"Sasuke aku disini" Itu dia gadis yang kucari. Sekarang aku bukan hanya menyukainya. Perasaan ku sungguh aneh. Sekarang aku benar benar mencintainya.

"kau sudah lama menunggu?" aku pun berani menatap matanya yang menyejukkan hatiku

"Tidak juga. Sasuke aku sangat lapar. _Yosh_!" Dia menarik tanganku. Aku memang berjanji padanya untuk mengajaknya makan siang. Betapa aku menikmati saat saat ini. Berjalan di tengah cuaca yang cerah bersama Sakura sambil memegang tangannya! Sungguh gengsi Uchiha yang melekat pada diriku kini sudah hilang semenjak bersama dia

"Kenapa kau terus melamun? Apa kau tidak mau makan?" Sakura menatapku dalam dalam

"Hn, Aku hanya terlalu senang"

"Senang?" Pipinya mulai merona merah sama seperti rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. Yang menambah kesan imut dimataku

"Karna aku bersama denganmu" Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku, Takut Sakura dapat melihat rona merah di pipiku

"Karena aku bersama denganmu" Mendengar itu membuat jantungku berhenti.

Sasuke, setelah aku mengenalnya dia adalah orang yang baik. Aku tidak tega melakukan ini padanya.

..1 new messages..

_"Temui aku di Clover's Cafe malam ini. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Ini sangat penting"_

Sesuatu yg penting? Apa yang ingin Sasori katakan padaku?

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah cafe. "Sakura!" Seseorang memanggil namaku. Itu dia orang yang dulu ku cintai sebelum dia menghancurkan hatiku berkeping ! Mengapa aku teringat hal itu? Mood ku menjadi turun drastis.

"Ada apa Sasori Senpai? Apa yg ingin kau katakan?"

"Pesanlah makananmu dulu. Kau pasti lapar kan?"

"Yokatta" Aku memang sangat lapar. Aku memesan sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas jus jeruk kesukaanku. Tak lama kemudian pesananku datang. Dan aku langsung melahapnya dengan cepat.

"Aku sangat minta maaf atas kejadian dulu. Aku benar benar menyesal. Kau tau sejak saat itu aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku masih sangat menyayangimu. Mau kah kau memulai semuanya bersamaku dari awal lagi?" Kali ini bukan hanya jantungku yang berhenti. Nafasku pun rasanya sudah mau berhenti. Apa dia gila? Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu?

"A..aku tidak tau"

"Ya aku mengerti aku berbicara seperti ini"

"Senpai…."

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Ya. Aku mau menjadi pacar mu lagi"

"Benarkah? Sakura, Arigato"

* * *

"APAA?! Ino memandangku dengan ekspresi terkejut

"Ya. Aku memang gila"

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Sama sepertimu. Aku hanya ingin membalas dendamku"

"Terserah kau sajalah Haruno Sakura"

..1 new messages..

"_Sakura, apa yg kau lakukan saat ini? Apa kau sedang memikirkanku? Aku sedang memikirkan mu bahkan setiap saat. Tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku menyayangimu"_

Tidak terasa air mataku jatuh. Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh? Aku sudah memiliki Gaara. Dia sangat mencintaiku. Kenapa aku harus mengkhianatinya? Gaara- _kun_ maafkan aku, aku mohon.

* * *

Kenapa dia terlihat begitu tidak bersemangat? Ada apa dengannya?

"Sakura kau terlihat sedih. Ada apa?"

"Ahh tidak. Aku tidak apa apa"

" Hn, aku belikan es krim." Ku tarik tangannya ke toko es krim.

"Es krim Strawberry dan Vanilla 1″

"Bagaimana kau tau aku suka rasa Strawberry?"

"Tentu saja aku tau"

" Kau seorang stalker"

"Hn" Sakura tersenyum sambil memakan es krim strawberry nya. Memang benar kata Itachi- _nee_, es krim meningkatkan mood!

"Sasuke, Arigato"

"Hn, aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih begitu" Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang? Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Tapi biarlah aku sudah lelah menyimpan semuanya.

"Sakura…."

"Ya?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa? Mengapa mukamu menjadi serius begitu? Sungguh menakutkan hahah"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sudah lama aku memendam ini. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"…"

"Hn, Aku tau. Pikirkan lah semuanya malam ini. Besok akan ku tagih jawabanmu." Untunglah aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku benar benar tegang. Apakah dia akan menolakku? hahhh ini membuatku gila.

* * *

"Naruto aku sudah mengatakannya"

"BENAR KAH?"

"Hn, baru saja aku mengatakannya"

"Lalu? Apa katanya?" Naruto terlihat antusias menunggu jawabanku.

" Hn, Tidak ada. Besok dia akan memberikan jawabannya"

"Dia pasti akan menerima mu. Teme _fighting_!"

* * *

"Benarkah itu Sakura?"

"_Mukyaa_..? Gomen Ino. Aku sudah mulai gila"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Bahkan itu sangat bagus. Rencana kita sudah berhasil"

"_Gyabooo_. Aku lelah, sudah ya"

"Kau harus menerimanya. Sudah sejauh ini Sakura." Ino menatapku lirih

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara? Aku sudah menduakannya. Dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk menambah satu pacar lagi? Tidakkk!" Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Ino untuk membantunya. Tapi ini sudah terlalu jauh.

"Gaara- _kun_ kau dimana? Aku benar benar sedih. Aku membutuhkanmu" Tidak terasa air mataku sudah jatuh. Aku sangat membutuhkan cowok ku saat ini. Hanya dia yg bisa menghiburku. Dan tiba tiba saja handphoneku berbunyi.

_Slow dance in the moonlight_

_Over and over and over_

"_Sakura apa kau baik baik saja_?"

"_Tidak. Aku sungguh tidak baik saat ini_" Jawabku sambil menangis

"_Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis begitu_"

"_Hahhh_."

"_Aku mengerti. Ceritalah saat kau siap_"

"_Gaara-kun aku sangat sangat merindukanmu._"

"_Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan kembali. Aku berjanji padamu_"

"_Ya, Aku akan menunggumu_"

"_Sekarang kau tidurlah. Disana pasti sudah sangat malam. Mimpi indah Sakura_"

Segera aku pergi ke sekolah. Tidak ku hiraukan _Kaa-san_ memanggilku untuk sarapan. Aku harus cepat datang ke sekolah. Aku penasaran sekali dengan jawaban Sakura. Aku harap dia akan menerimaku.

..3 new messages..

"_Kau sudah bangun? Apa kau sudah merasa baik? Lebih baik kau tidak sekolah hari ini. Istirahat lah. Aku menyayangimu_"

"_Pagi Sakura ku. Semoga hari ini menyenangkan. Aitakute_"

"_Kau pasti berniat untuk tidak sekolah hari ini kan? Dengarlah Sakura. Rencana kita sudah sangat jauh. Kau jangan menyerah. Tolonglah aku"_

Seperti biasa aku membuka pesan satu persatu dan tentu saja yang pertama pasti dari Gaara-_kun_. Gaara benar, aku memang tidak berniat untuk sekolah hari ini. Kedua Sasori. Ini sungguh aneh mendengar kata _aitakute_ darinya. Tapi dia memang benar, dia sudah menjadi pacarku semenjak saat itu. Dan yang ketiga Ino. Aku memikirkan perkataannya, dia benar. Aku tidak mungkin menyerah. Akhirnya aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku benar benar sedang tidak ingin ke sekolah. Tapi Sasuke, dia pasti menungguku.

* * *

Kenapa bel pulang lama sekali. Aku sungguh tidak sabar.

"Hey teme kau pasti sedang memikirkan Sakura. Sabarlah sebentar"

"Aku benar benar penasaran dengan jawabannya Naruto"

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin dia akan menerimamu" Akhirnya bunyi yang kutunggu dari tadi berbunyi juga. Segera aku berlari menuju atap sekolah tempat kami janjikan untuk bertemu.

_Skip_

Itu dia wanita cantik yang kutunggu dari tadi.

"Sasuke, gomen aku terlambat"

"Hn, aku juga baru sampai"

Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah menunggunya selama satu jam. Tapi perasaan ku begitu senang bertemu dengannya. Aku melihat matanya. Tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya bengkak seperti habis nangis semalaman.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hahh?"

"Apa semalam kau menangis?"

"Ituu..Te..Tentu tidak. Aku hanya kurang tidur"

"Hn, kau tidak perlu begitu. Hanya karna memikirkanku kau sampai tidak tidur semalaman" Geer banget

"_Mukyaa_.. Wah kau benar benar percaya diri ya"

"aku hanya bercanda"

"Hmm, Panas sekali hari ini"

"Hn. Kau tunggu disini sebentar"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membelikan mu es saja."

Itu dia toko es krim. Ku beli 1 strawberry kesukaan nya.

"Wah strawberry. Kau tau sekali kesukaanku"

"Hn, Tentu saja"

Kami terdiam selama beberapa menit. Aku tidak tau harus berkata ini menjadi sangat canggung. Sampai akhirnya dia membuka percakapan.

"Sa..sasuke aku sudah memikirkan semuanya"

"Hn. kau memikirkan semuanya sampai matamu bengkak begitu"

"…."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Lalu bagaimana dengan jawabanmu?" Sasuke menampilkan seringaian nya yang terlihat sungguh sexy

"Aku…..mau menjadi pacarmu"

"Hn, Aku berjanji akan menjagamu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" Tidak terasa aku sudah memeluknya.

Pelukannya sungguh sangat nyaman. Pelukan yang selama ini kurindukan, dari Gaara tentunya. Tapi pelukannya berbeda dari Gaara. Pelukan ini lebih nyaman. Hahhh apa yg kupikirkan. Air mataku hampir jatuh. Aku memikirkan Gaara. Aku benar benar merasa bersalah padanya.

"Gomen Sasuke. aku sungguh tidak sengaja" Saat dia memelukku, es krim ku jatuh mengenai bajunya. Dan benar saja air mataku sudah terjatuh.

"Hn, Bahkan jika kau mendorongku ke sungai aku tidak apa apa. Aku terlalu senang saat ini"

"Gomen Sasuke" suaraku sudah hampir serak karna tangisanku. Aku yakin pasti Sasuke akan menyadarinya.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis? Ini bukan masalah besar. Tidak apa apa Sakura"

"Tidak, aku hanya sangat senang sampai aku menangis begini" kataku berbohong.

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu. Dan aku makin mencintai gadis kecilku itu. Tiada hari tanpa memikirkannya.

"TEMEE! ini sudah seminggu sejak kau berpacaran dengan Sakura. Kenapa kau belum mentraktir ku juga? Kau lupa ini semua berkat aku? Kau sungguh pelit"

"Hn, kau lupa saat Sakura tidak membalas pesanku, Kau bilang ini bukan karnamu. Sekarang saat kami sudah berpacaran kau bilang ini semua karena mu. Hn. _Baka Dobe_"

"Hehehe bagaimana pun juga kau harus mentraktirku. Bagaimana dengan hari ini?"

"Hn. Aku harus mengantar Sakura pulang"

"Kau mengantarnya setiap hari. Bukankah dia bilang dia lebih suka pulang sendiri?"

"Hn, Tapi aku harus menjaganya setiap saat"

* * *

..3 new messages..

"_Sakura, Kau sedang disekolah ya? Selamat belajar. aku ada kabar baik. Aku akan kembali hari ini. Sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu"_

"_Sakura, apa kau sudah pulang? bolehkah aku menjemputmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu_"

"_Nanti aku akan menunggumu di depan sekolah. Cepatlah keluar. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu_"

Aku sudah biasa mendapat 3 pesan sekaligus. Pasti dari ketiga pacarku itu. Yaaa ini memang bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagiku. APAA? Gaara akan pulang? aku benar benar senang sampai mau meloncat dari bangku ku. Sungguh ini membuatku senang. Dan Sasori? Aku sudah muak dengannya. Aku pacaran dengannya hanya untuk membalas dendamku saja. Aku mulai berpikir untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Sasuke-_kun_ tidak tau kenapa aku mulai nyaman dengannya. Dia sangat perhatian denganku, sama seperti Gaara-_kun_. Apa aku mulai menyukainya? Tidakk! Aku sudah tidak waras.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini?" Suara Ino membangunkan ku dari lamunan.

"Hah?"

"Kau pasti sudah bosan kan dengan Sasori? Bagaimana kalau kau mempertemukan Sasori dan Sasuke?"

"_Mukyaa._.Itu benar benar hal yang gila" Tiba tiba Ino mengambil handphoneku.

"APAAA? Gaara akan pulang hari ini?"

"Ya. aku benar benar senang"

"Kalau begitu lakukan hari ini juga"

"APA?!"

"Gaara akan pulang hari ini. Lalu bagaimana kalau dia mengetahui hal ini?" Benar juga. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan hati pacarku itu.

"Baiklah"

"Oke aku akan mengurus semuanya"

* * *

Dimana Sakura? Kenapa dia lama sekali?

Aku menunggunya dibawah pohon di tempat biasa aku menunggunya. Tapi kali ini aku tidak sendirian. Disebelahku ada seorang cowo. Mungkin dia juga sedang menunggu pacarnya. Walaupun aku seorang laki laki tapi aku mengakui cowo ini seorang cowo yg tampan dan imut seperti boneka. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kegantengan si bungsu Uchiha Dan aku melihat seseorang dari kejauhan, Sakura.

"Pacarku"

Betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar cowo itu memanggil pacarku. Aku melihat ke sekitar tidak orang lain. apa dia memanggil cewe ku dengan sebutan pacar. Beraninya dia. Kami saling tatap tatapan dengan sinis dan deathglare andalan Uchiha ku

"Maaf sudah menunggu"

"Hmm" Sahut kami berdua.

"Hn, siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan marah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau ini siapa"

"Tentu saja aku pacar wanita ini. Kau siapa?"

"Apa? Akulah pacar nya" apa dia sudah gila? Dia mengaku sebagai pacarnya Sakura.

Aku benar benar tegang. Bagaimana caraku menjelaskan semua ini. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya sekarang sebelum Gaara mengetahuinya.

"Hey, Kalian diamlah"

"Sakura, apa maksud semua ini?"

"Kalian berdua dengarkan aku. Memang benar kalian berdua adalah pacarku"

Mereka terlihat bingung sekaligus marah. Aku takut melihat wajah mereka yang biasanya sangat manis padaku.

"Kau Sasori! Kau tau kenapa aku menerima mu lagi? Itu semua hanya untuk balas dendam ku saja. Apa kau tau betapa sakitnya aku saat melihat kau mengkhianati ku bersama wanita lain? Kau tau berapa lama aku melupakan hal itu? Dan setelah aku melupakanmu, dengan gampangnya kau menghubungiku lagi. Tanpa perasaan bersalah kau memintaku memulai segalanya dari awal" Sambil menangis, kuteriakkan semua kata kata itu di depan Sasori. Kata yg selama ini sangat ingin kuucapkan. Kulihat mukanya yang terlihat lemas.

"Ya kau benar. Tidak seharusnya aku begitu. Aku memang salah. Sekarang aku sadar betapa sakitnya hatimu saat itu"

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit? Berteriaklah padaku. Marahlah jika itu yang kau mau"

"Aku tidak berhak untuk marah. Ini semua memang salahku. Maafkan aku Sakura" Aku pikir aku akan merasa puas jika sudah membalaskan dendam ku. Tapi perasaan ku benar benar aneh. Aku malah berasa bersalah padanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Salahku apa? Apakah aku pernah menyakitimu?" Suara Sasuke yang membuatku tiba tiba sadar dengannya.

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa aku hanya korban?"

"Apa? Korban? Kau memang tidak ada salah padaku. Kau bersalah pada sahabatku, Ino. Dia sama sepertiku. Karena itulah aku sangat mengerti perasaannya. Karena itu aku sangat membencimu. Aku lah yang membalaskan dendamnya. Apakah kau mengerti sekarang?"

"Tapi apakah kau tau betapa aku mencintaimu?"

"Benarkah? Lalu apakah kau tau betapa Ino mencintaimu waktu itu? Sekarang kau bisa merasakan apa yang Ino rasakan" Mereka berdua terdiam mendengar perkataan ku itu. Tapi berbeda dengan ekspresi Sasori yang diam dan kecewa itu, ekspresi Sasuke lebih mengerikan. Dia terlihat marah dan kecewa. Aku benar benar menyesal dengan semua ini.

"Begitukah Sakura? Lalu aku? Apakah aku bersalah denganmu? Apakah aku bersalah pada Ino?"

Suara itu benar benar mengejutkanku…

"Gaara?"

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_Author Note's : Hope there's not a silent reader here, and plis review_


	2. SHOCKED

"_Begitukah Sakura? Lalu aku? Apakah aku bersalah denganmu? Apakah aku bersalah pada Ino?" _

_Suara itu benar benar mengejutkanku…_

"_Gaara?"_

* * *

**TWO: SHOCKED**

Aku terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Sejak kapan Gaara ada disana? Aku benar benar takut. Takut Gaara marah kepadaku, takut kehilangan dia. Sampai sampai tangisanku kembali mengalir. Lalu dia berjalan lemah pergi menjauh dariku. Tangisanku semakin tidak tertahan lagi. Ku jatuhkan tubuhku. Aku benar benar tidak ada tenaga saat itu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi tidak melihat ke arahku. Aku sangat menyesal dengan perbuatanku. Aku terus memandanginya sampai akhirnya dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandangku.

"Kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu? Kau tau betapa lelahnya aku berlari kesini untuk menemuimu?"

"Gaara-_kun_"

Aku ingin sekali berlari mengejarnya dan menjelaskan semua ini. Tapi bahkan untuk memanggil namanya saja aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku melihat wajahnya dengan seksama. Matanya sudah mulai merah. Setelah bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya, tapi baru pertama kali aku melihat ekspresi seperti itu darinya. Dia pun pergi setelah menatapku dengan tatapannya seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain menatap kepergiannya sambil menangis.

Langsung ku baringkan tubuhku di kasurku itu. Kembali aku terbayang dengan kejadian tadi. Aku memang tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura. Dia memang benar, ini semua salahku. Rasanya di khianati memang sangat sakit. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia membalaskan dendamnya kepadaku dan Sasori mantan pacarnya itu. Tapi siapakah Gaara itu? Apakah itu pacarnya? Melihat ekspresinya tadi sepertinya Sakura sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.15 tapi aku belum bisa menghentikan tangisanku ini.

..2 new messages..

"_Sakura aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Apa kau baik baik saja? Aku benar benar minta maaf Sakura, ini semua salahku_"

"_Ya! Sakura-chan apa kau gila? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke? Dia sangat mencintaimu. Bagaimana kau melakukan semua ini?"_

Melihat pesan dari Ino membuatku sedikit tenang. Paling tidak aku masih mempunyai sahabat yang menyayangiku. Tapi saat membaca pesan dari Naruto, perasaan bersalahku semakin besar. Tangisanku pun semakin tidak bisa di hentikan saat mengingat kembali peristiwa tadi siang.

* * *

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura lagi. Ada apa dengannya? Walaupun dia sudah menyakitiku tapi sekarang aku masih khawatir dengannya.

"Sasuke ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu" Ino memanggilku dari kejauhan.

"Hn"

"Ku tunggu kau di _Tokyo tower_ nanti sore jam 5″

"Hn, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku" Tiba tiba saja air mata Ino jatuh. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?

* * *

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, Ini semua karena aku. Aku lah yang menyuruh Sakura melakukan semua ini. Ini semua bukan salahnya tapi salahku" Aku sungguh tidak tau harus berkata apa. Sakura memang tidak bersalah dan gadis ini pun juga. Semua ini karena perbuatanku pada Ino. Tapi tetap saja aku kecewa pada perbuatan Sakura padaku. "Sasuke"

"Hn, Ini semua karena aku. Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu Ino" Tangisan Ino mulai berhenti. Dulu saat aku masih bersamanya, akulah yang selalu menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi saat perasaanku padanya mulai pudar, sekarang akulah yang membuatnya menangis.

"Tapi siapakah Gaara itu?"

"Gaara adalah pacarnya Sakura. Mereka telah berpacaran selama setahun, tapi sejak 6 bulan lalu Gaara pindah ke Suna karena pekerjaan _tou-san_ nya. Walaupun selama 6 bulan mereka tidak pernah bertemu, Sakura tetap mencintai Gaara, bahkan sangat mencintainya. Begitupun Gaara, dia sangat perhatian pada Sakura. Tidak lupa Gaara mengirimnya pesan hanya untuk mengingatkan makan dan mengucapkan selamat tidur"

"Hn"

"Hari itu adalah hari Gaara kembali ke konoha. Sakura sangat senang. Karena itulah dia segera mengakhiri balas dendam ini. Dia tidak ingin Gaara tau karena itu pasti melukai hati Gaara"

"Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Gaara sekarang?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Aku bahkan belum sempat menemui Sakura. _Kaa-san_ nya bilang sudah beberapa hari ini dia jarang makan, dia mengurung dirinya di kamar. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanya" Benarkah separah itu? Dia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Dia akan bahagia dengan Gaara, tapi dia juga sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Tidak bisakah dia berfikir untuk dirinya sendiri? Dasar Pinky.

* * *

Ini sudah hari kelima. Dan lima hari sudah lah aku terus menerus menangis di kamar. Tidak sanggup aku untuk melihat wajahku di cermin. Pasti mataku bengkak sekali. Sejujurnya aku belum siap untuk ke sekolah. Tapi aku harus menghadapi semua ini. Aku yang melakukannya, aku jugalah yang harus menanggungnya. Sakura fighting!

* * *

"Hahh Sakura akhirnya kau datang juga" Aku yang mendengar perkataan Ino hanya diam sambil terus berjalan di lorong yang masih sepi. Ini memang masih terlalu pagi untuk sekolah.

"Hey _forehead_ ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau sudah melihat wajahmu di cermin? Lihat mukamu yang pucat dan matamu yang sangat hitam itu" Aku masih saja tidak memperdulikan kata katanya.

"SAKURAA, Gomen. Jangan begini. Aku benar benar merasa bersalah padamu. Ini semua salahku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk memperbaikinya. kumohon"

"Aku tidak menyalahkan mu untuk ini Ino _pig_"

"Gaara, bagaimana dengannya?"

"Tidak tau."

"Gomen Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu begini"

* * *

Dia tidak menghiraukan kata kata pacar nya itu. Apa mereka sudah putus? Wajahnya benar benar pucat sekali. Dan entah kenapa aku terus saja mengikuti langkah kakinya. Aku benci melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Ingin rasanya melihat dia yang ceria lagi. Seandainya kejadian itu tidak terjadi. harus seperti ini? Langkahnya terhenti di lapangan basket yang tentu saja sepi karena masih sangat pagi. Kulihat wajahnya dari kejauhan, sepertinya dia akan menangis. Dan benar saja hanya dalam 10 detik dia langsung menangis.

"Gaara-_ kun_.. gomen..gomen.. yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku? Sasori, Sasuke, gomen, Aku tidak tau semuanya akan begini. Aku sungguh menyesal. _Mukyaa_" Dia terus menangis sambil mengucapkan kata kata itu. Aku benar benar tidak tega melihatnya.

"Diamlah. Aku benci melihatmu seperti itu" Tiba tiba saja seseorang datang dari pintu depan. Dan itu…. Gaara!

"Kau?" Sakura yang tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Gaara itu.

"Kau yang memulai semua ini. Kau yang menyakitiku, lalu kenapa kau menangis begitu?" Dengan sinis Gaara menanyakan hal seperti itu. Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah dia sangat mencintai cewe ini?

"Kenapa kau diam? Jawablah pertanyaanku!" bentaknya kepada Sakura. Aku benar benar bingung. Apakah dia begitu membenci Sakura? Bagaimana bisa dia membentak cewe yang dicintainya 5 hari yang lalu itu?

"Taukah kau betapa tersiksanya aku saat ini? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tau betapa senangnya aku saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Lalu apakah kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat kau bilang kau akan pindah?"

"Tidak"

"_Gyaboo.._ Sejak 6 bulan lalu kau selalu bilang akan kembali. Aku sudah menunggumu. Jujur aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku lelah menunggumu. Aku berusaha bertahan. Semua kejadian ini diluar dugaanku. Dan saat aku mengakhirinya, kau datang. Kau tau bagaimana perasaan tersiksa ini? Kau tau? Hah Sabaku no Gaara, Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu"

Aku terhanyut dengan kata katanya. Betapa beruntungnya pemuda ini mempunyai seorang yang benar benar mencintainya. Perasaan ini….. Siapa yang suka melihat cewe yang disayanginya berkata seperti itu pada cowo lain? Dan hatiku semakin panas saja saat melihat cowo itu memeluk Sakura.

"Ya begitu. Katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan. Katakan kalau kau lelah, kau tidak ingin kalau aku pindah. Itulah yang namanya cinta. Jangan hanya kau bilang kau cinta padaku, tapi katakan juga apa yg kau benci dariku. Hahh bagaimana bisa kau biarkan aku pergi? Seharusnya kau tahan saja aku waktu itu. Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk pergi?

"Gaara-_kun_"

"Sudah cukup. Mau sampai kapan kau menangis? Kau ini sungguh keterlaluan"

"Gaara-_kun_"

"Aku bilang cukup. Kau sangat jelek saat kau menangis. Lihat wajah cantikmu ini sudah berubah. Apa kau mau aku tidak menyukaimu lagi hah?"

"Kau memaafkan ku?"

"Bagaimana aku menjadikan mu pacarku? Kau ini sangat bodoh"

"Jadi kita masih berpacaran?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir setelah semua ini kau bisa melarikan diri dariku?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan itu"

"Kau benar benar ingin mati Sakura?"

"Tidak, Aku ingin kau Sabaku Gaara" Dia sungguh mencintai pemuda itu. Lihat ekspresinya, bagaimana mungkin dari menangis sekuat kuatnya menjadi tersenyum bahagia seperti itu?

* * *

"Sekarang kau masuklah ke kelasmu. Ini sudah hampir bel. Sudah waktunya aku pergi"

"Apa? Kau akan meninggalkan ku lagi? Hahh _mukyaa_"

"Tentu saja. Rasakan kau ini akan menjadi hukuman bagimu"

"YA! SABAKU NO GAARA!" Gaara-_kun, _Arigato. Aku merasa bahagia sekarang. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu lagi.

"Kau terlihat senang sekarang Sakura-_chan_" Naruto dia benar benar mengagetkanku.

"Hahh?"

"Tadi aku lihat wajahmu pucat dan tidak bersemangat. Bagaimana mungkin wajah itu berubah dalam beberapa jam saja?"

"Aku hanya….."

"Mungkin kau bisa senang sekarang, walaupun aku tidak tau kenapa. Tapi tidak dengan Teme" Dia berlalu begitu saja. Semua perkataannya masih membayangi pikiranku. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

* * *

Mereka telah bersama kembali. Senang melihatnya bersama orang yang dicintainya dan tersenyum kembali. Tapi sedih rasanya orang yang dicintainya bukan aku. Hn, sudahlah aku harus melupakannya.

..1 new messages..

"_Apa kau ada waktu?" _Sakura? Baru saja aku mau melupakannya. Takdir ini sungguh tidak adil.

"_Hn apa_?"

"_Aku berada di taman sekarang, bisakah kau temui aku sebentar?"_

Aku tidak membalas pesannya. Aku hanya mengambil jaket hitamku dan langsung pergi ke taman. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin cepat cepat bertemu dengannya. Sadarlah Sasuke! Dia sudah bahagia bersama pemuda lain.

* * *

"Hn. Sakura?"

"Hai Sasuke. Ada yang ingin aku katakan" Aku langsung duduk disampingnya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang manis, teringat kenangan kami saat aku mengajaknya ke taman. Hahh tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah jauh berbeda.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu. Pada awalnya aku merasa ini akan sangat hebat bila aku bisa membalas kan dendamku dan dendam sahabatku pada saat yang sama. Tapi aku benar benar salah. Perasaan ini sungguh aneh. Aku bukannya merasa senang. Tapi justru aku malah merasa sangat bersalah padamu dan Sasori- _Senpai_"

"Hn, aku tau rasanya. Perasaan itu pernah aku rasakan saat aku mengkhianati Ino"

"Kau ini orang yang baik Sasuke, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu"

"Saat itu aku.."

"Diamlah. Aku tidak ingin mengetahui alasanmu. Itu hanya urusan kau dan Ino. Aku tidak berhak mengetahuinya"

"Kau juga orang yang baik Sakura, tidak seharusnya juga kau melakukan ini"

"Tidak. Aku melakukan ini karena aku.."

"Hn, Diamlah. Aku tidak ingin mengetahui alasanmu. Itu adalah urusanmu. Aku tidak berhak mengetahuinya"

"_Gyabooo_, Kau mencuri kata kataku!"

"Haha lihat wajahmu itu. Sangat mengerikan saat kau marah.

"Kyaaa Aku mengerikan? Lihat wajahku ini, sangat cantik bukan? Apalagi saat aku sedang tersenyum, aku akan menjadi cewe termanis di Jepang"

"Hn, Jepang utara maksudmu?"

"Pantat ayam, Kau sangat menyebalkan" Aku sudah terbawa suasana. Tanpa terasa tanganku sudah mencubit pipinya. Dia benar, dia memang sangat manis. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya jika terus begini?

Dia tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Aku benar benar nyaman berada di dekatnya. Apaaku mulai menyukainya? Tidak mungkin. Kejadian itu sudah selesai, tidak mungkin jika harus terjadi dua kali.

"_Moshi moshi_? Aku sedang berada di taman. Kenapa kau datang tiba tiba? Aku akan pulang segera" Gaara sudah berada dirumahku. Entah kenapa berat rasanya aku meninggalkan Sasuke. Aku sangat menyukai momen ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Hn. Hati hati dijalan"

* * *

"Hahh. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau akan datang?"

"Kenapa? Aku pacar mu. Aku bisa datang kapan pun aku mau"

"Yaa"

"Sakura, kau darimana saja?"

"Aku dari taman"

"Untuk apa kau ke taman?"

"Menemui kai" Dia menatapku dengan datar. Tentu saja, aku baru menemui Sasuke. Kenapa aku harus begitu jujur? Tapi tiba tiba tatapan datar nya berganti dengan senyuman.

"Bagus sekali. Kau sangat jujur padaku. Aku suka" Tidak terpikir olehku dia akan berkata begitu. Aku pikir dia akan marah padaku.

"Untuk apa kau menemuinya?"

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padanya. Aku masih merasa bersalah"

"Tentu saja kau harus minta maaf padanya. Lalu apa dia memaafkanmu?"

"Ya, dia bilang aku cewe yang baik tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu"

"Ya dia benar. Jangan ulangi itu lagi Sakura…."

"Ya, dia juga bilang kalau aku sangat manis"

"Benarkah? Apa sekarang kau mencoba membuatku cemburu?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu dia pasti berbohong"

"Apaa? Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku ini bukan cewe yang manis?"

"Ya. Kau itu cewe yang galak"

"_Mukyaa._. Sabaku Gaara habislah kau kali ini" Aku memukulnya dengan kuat. Dia ini memang suka membuat ku kesal.

"Hey, Apa kau tidak kasian pada pacar mu ini?"

"Tidak. Kau ini membuatku kesal" Lalu dia mencium pipiku. Betapa terkejutnya aku. Dia laki laki pertama yang menciumku walau hanya di pipi.

"Kalau begini apa kau masih kesal?" Aku tidak berani melihat nya. Pasti wajahku sangat memerah. Ini sangat memalukan.

"Sudahlah Sakura kau tidak perlu malu begitu"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin"

"Haha wajahmu memerah. Sangat manis, aku suka"

"Ya! Hentikan Gaara-_kun_"

"Hn. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasori? Apa kau sudah meminta maaf padanya?"

_Gyaboooo_… kenapa aku bisa melupakan Sasori-_senpai_. Kenapa aku hanya memikirkan perasaan Sasuke saja? Sasori juga terluka karena ku. Kyaaa! Ada apa denganku?

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_Author Note's: Sorry kalau Gaara nya aku bikin beda disini hehe, Review ditunggu…_


	3. DATE

**THREE: DATE**

_Kuso_

Akhh, Ino _pig _beraninya dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku memang anak yang cukup populer, tapi aku tidak percaya kepada siapapun, karena itulah aku hanya mempunyai satu teman. Aku benar benar sangat lapar, tapi aku tidak mau ke kantin sendirian. _Mukyaa_…. Aku menghabiskan makanan ini dengan cepat. Sungguh membosankan pergi ke kantin sendirian.

* * *

"Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa dia sendirian?" Naruto bertanya sambil menelan ramen nya

"Hn, Dimana?" Aku mencari cari tapi tidak menemukan rambutnya yang paling mencolok itu

"Disana. Gadis yang duduk di dekat kaca itu" Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya. Aku sendiri pun bingung kenapa aku bisa begini. Mungkin karena aku masih menyukainya.

"Hn, Sakura"

"Sasuke"

"Kenapa kau sendirian?"

"Ino absen hari ini. Dia sungguh tega meninggalkan ku sendirian seperti ini" wajahnya mulai cemberut menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi wajahnya benar benar menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Apa kau senang melihatku seperti ini?"

"Hn" Kami pun mulai mengobrol. Saat ini aku bisa melihat senyumnya yang begitu tulus padaku. Apakah mungkin aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali? Tiba tiba handphone nya berdering dan aku tersadar dari lamunan ku.

"_Moshi moshi.._ Aku sedang makan di kantin. _Mukyaa_..Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk pergi ke _Konoha Island._ Baiklah urus saja urusanmu"

Tidak salah lagi itu pasti Gaara. Ekspresinya berubah setelah menjawab telfon itu. Aku ingin sekali menanyakan kenapa, tapi bukankah itu terlalu lancang?

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Gaara tiba tiba membatalkan janjinya untuk menemaniku ke _Konoha Island_"

"Sou" Aku ingin sekali mengajaknya pergi kesana. Tapi dia sudah punya Gaara. Bagaimana jika Gaara tau dan marah kepadaku. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak marah cewe nya pergi dengan cowo lain. Tapi aku tidak peduli, seorang Uchiha harus mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan nya.

"Apakah kau mau pergi bersamaku?" tiba tiba saja kata kata itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Hmm Kau mau? Benarkah? Arigato saskey. Aku belum pernah kesana dan aku ingin sekali"

"Hn, Bagaimana kalau nanti sore? Apa aku perlu menjemputmu?"

"Ahh tidak perlu. Kita bertemu disana saja?"

"Hn"

* * *

Seharusnya sekarang aku sudah pergi dengan Gaara-_kun_. Tapi anak itu seenaknya membatalkan janjinya. Aku benar benar kesal kali ini. Aku sudah 6 bulan menunggunya pulang, tapi untuk pergi bersamaku pun dia tidak bisa? Sungguh mengecewakan.

* * *

"Hn, Apa kau mau terus berdiri disana?" Sasuke menarik tanganku menuju ke loket. Tapi aku merasakan hal yang tidak biasa. Kali ini aku deg deg an saat dia menarik tanganku.

Ini adalah hari sabtu, pantas saja disini ramai sekali. Banyak pasangan yang datang kesini untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi kami malah kesini saat hubungan kami sudah berakhir.

_Skip_

Tidak terasa sudah malam. Kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Karena sudah malam aku pun mengantarnya sampai kerumah. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan gadis pulang seorang diri di malam hari begini.

"Sasuke terima kasih untuk hari ini"

"Hn" Dia tidak membalas perkataan ku. Hanya senyumanlah yang ku lihat dari wajahnya yang indah itu. Kami berjalan makin dekat dengan rumahnya. Bisakah waktu diputar? Aku sungguh tidak ingin pisah dengannya.

"Sakura kau darimana…."

Gaara? Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya. Begitupun dengan dia. Tapi aku tak terlalu menampakkan raut keterkejutan ku. Dia terlihat berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sakura sambil menatap datar kepadaku.

"Gaara-_kun, _Sasuke hari ini menemaniku, karena kau membatalkan janjimu padaku"

"Kau masuklah, sekarang sudah malam" Dia hanya tersenyum pada Sakura. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan menimpaku. Dan, aku benar. Saat Sakura masuk kerumah, Gaara melihatku seperti singa yang ingin menangkap mangsanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama cewe ku?"

"Hn, kami hanya pergi ke taman hiburan"

"Ke taman hiburan? Hari sabtu? Berkencan maksudmu? Bagus! Kalian benar benar seperti pasangan saja" Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Ini adalah salahku. Beraninya aku mengajak Sakura ke taman hiburan berdua. Pantas saja Gaara seperti ingin membunuhku.

"Baiklah karena aku yang membatalkan janjiku pada Sakura, kali ini kau ku maafkan. Tapi jika kau berani melakukan hal gila seperti ini lagi, aku berjanji akan membunuhmu"

Setelah mendengar perkataannya itu, aku langsung pergi. Aku ingin sekali menjauhi Sakura. Bukan karena aku takut pada ucapan Gaara, tapi aku sangat mengerti perasaanya. Jika aku sedang dipihak Gaara, aku pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi wajah cantik Sakura selalu saja terbayang di ingatanku.

* * *

Apa yang sedang mereka katakan? Apa Gaara akan marah besar pada Sasuke? Padaku? Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi. Hahh! Kenapa aku harus pergi bersama dengan Sasuke? Dan jujur saja aku menikmati semuanya

"Gaara-_kun_ apa yang tadi kau katakan pada Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada"

"Kau bohong kan? Apa kau memarahinya?"

"Tidak"

"Ini bukan salahnya, ini salahku. Karena aku ingin sekali pergi kesana"

"Tapi apa harus dengannya?"

"HEY! Kau yang membatalkan janjimu. Kau tau aku sangat ingin pergi kesana. Sudah 6 bulan aku menunggumu untuk ini. Seharusnya ini jadi kencan kita, tapi kau yang mengecewakanku" Ingin sekali aku menangis saat ini. Memang benar aku sangat kecewa padanya. Apakah dia tidak mengerti perasaanku. Wajahku mulai memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku,. Jangan bersedih begitu. Aku berjanji akan mengganti semuanya" Perasaanku sudah tenang sekarang. Pelukannya yang hangat itu selalu berhasil membuatku nyaman. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataannya itu.

"Kau tidurlah sekarang Sakura. Tidur dengan nyenyak. Semoga kau memimpikan aku"

Lalu dia mencium keningku. Benar benar cowo impian setiap wanita.

* * *

Sinar terik matahari membangunkanku dari tidurku.

"Hahh kaa-_san_ ini hari minggu. Jangan mengganggu tidurku" aku berteriak kesal dan melanjutkan tidurku lagi. Sampai akhirnya aku terbangun saat seseorang menarik selimutku.

"_Mukyaa_… Kaa-_san_!"

"Sakura bangunlah" samar samar aku mendengar suara itu. Tapi aku yakin sekali itu bukan suara Kaa-_san_. Itu suara seorang cowo.

"Gaara? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau itu seorang wanita. Bagaimana mungkin sudah siang begini kau belum bangun?"

"Karena ini hari minggu dan tidak ada kegiatan" kataku sambil berusaha melanjutkan tidurku lagi.

"Hn, Kau ini!" Tiba tiba aku merasakan sentuhan di pipi kanan ku. Apa Gaara sedang menciumku? Segera aku membuka mataku memastikan ini bukan mimpi.

"Ternyata ciumanku ampuh juga"

"Sabaku Gaara!"

"Tenanglah Sakura. Kau mandilah cepat, berdandan yang cantik. Aku akan menunggumu dibawah"

"Pagi pagi begini? Yang benar saja. Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"30 menit dari sekarang, jika tidak aku akan pergi"

_Gyaboo_….apa dia akan mengajakku berkencan? Tapi caranya itu sungguh tidak romantis.

* * *

"Kau sangat cantik" dia tersenyum melihatku. Aku memang merasa cantik dengan dress pendek berwarna pink yg senada dengan warna rambutku dan rambutku yang ku biarkan tergurai.

"_Yosh_"

Sudah 1 jam kami di perjalanan, tapi belum sampai juga pada tujuan. Aku sungguh bingung.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Berkencan"

"Ke taman hiburan?"

"Tidak. Kau sudah pergi dengan cowo lain kesana semalam. Aku tidak ingin membuat momen yang sama. Ini harus menjadi spesial untukmu"

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa menjadi spesial? Kau membangunkan aku di pagi hari dan mengancamku untuk segera mandi. Seharusnya kau memintaku kencan dengan sangat manis. Itu yang namanya romantis" Bukannya minta maaf, dia malah tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Tidak lama kemudian mobil kami pun berhenti. Kami tiba disebuah pantai. Disana terdapat sebuah kursi, meja, bunga, dan dua gelas minuman. Ini benar benar seperti di dorama tv.

"Kau suka?" Aku sangat terharu dengan ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memandangnya. Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat indahnya pantai sambil mengobrol.

"Ayo pergi"

"Sekarang?" Aku pikir kami akan melihat matahari terbenam di pantai. Ternyata aku salah. Gaara-_kun_ tidak bisakah kau bersikap romantis?

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam. Betapa kesalnya aku pada Gaara.

"Kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Tapi kenapa kita harus pulang secepat ini?"

"Ini sudah siang. Aku tidak suka panas. Dan aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang"

Apa? Tidak kah dia memikirkan aku? Aku hanya ingin kencan romantis dengannya.

"Ayo turun"

Kami pun sampai di sebuah mall untuk makan siang. Aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalku pada Gaara.

"Masih kesal padaku?" Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku hanya menghabiskan es krim strawberry kesukaanku agar moodku bisa membaik. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum padaku, bukankah seharusnya dia meminta maaf? _Mukyaaa_

"Ayo cepat" emosiku sudah benar benar diujung. Saat sedang makan pun dia menyuruhku cepat cepat menghabiskan makananku? Sungguh tidak menarik tanganku dan membawa ku ke suatu tempat. Ternyata…..bioskop. Aku mulai senang saat itu. Terlebih lagi dia memilih film The Last Song. Di luar dugaanku dia mau menonton film seperti ini.

"Ini film yang kau mau kan?"Aku hanya mengangguk dengan pelan. Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya itu. Aku kira setelah makan tadi kami akan pulang, tapi dia menjadi baik hari ini, walaupun awalnya membuatku dalam bioskop tidak sedetik pun dia melepaskan tanganku. Betapa senangnya aku hari ini!

"Kau suka filmnya?" tanyaku berbasa basi.

"Biasa saja. kau?"

"_Mukyaa._.Betapa beruntungnya Tenten mendapat pria romantis seperti Neji"

"Kau juga harus merasa beruntung mendapatkan pria romantis sepertiku?"

"Hahh Romantis? Yang benar saja" Dia hanya tertawa sambil terus fokus pada menyetir. Sampai aku sadari kami sudah berada di _Tokyo Tower_.

"Kenapa kita disini?"

"Lihat saja"

Dia langsung menarik tanganku dan langsung pergi ke lantai paling atas. Ini sudah jam 8 malam dan pemandangan dari atas sungguh indah. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah gembok dan memberikannya padaku. Aku ingat, jika pasangan menuliskan namanya di gembok itu lalu di pasang di Tokyo Tower dan kuncinya dibuang, pasangan itu akan menjadi pasangan yang abadi.

"Tulis nama kita disini" dia memberikan gembok dan spidol kepadaku. Dan aku pun menulis nama kami berdua. Dan aku menggantungnya di tempat kosong yang ada di dinding Tokyo Tower. Tapi _kuso_, gembok itu tidak mau terkunci. Akhirnya aku membiarkan begitu saja. Aku punya perasaan tidak enak.

Apakah ini pertanda buruk ?

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_Author Note's: Review ditunggu…_


	4. KARMA?

"Apa kau sudah memasangnya Sakura?"  
"Ya."  
Sebenarnya itu tidak terpasang dan aku hanya membiarkannya begitu saja. Apa aku harus memberitahunya? Sudahlah itu hanya mitos.  
"Bagus. Dengan begitu hubungan kita akan abadi"  
Aku hanya tersenyum dengan perasaan bersalah. Tenanglah Sakura ini bukan masalah yang besar.  
Lalu dia membawaku ke pojok ruangan. Dan tiba tiba kembang api muncul dari bawah. Ternyata hari ini ada festival kembang api. Lalu dia memelukku dari belakang sambil terus menyaksikan festival kembang api ini. Rasanya benar benar seperti di film saja. Ini sungguh sangat indah!  
"Aku mencintaimu"  
"Aku juga mencintaimu Gaara-_kun_"  
"Bagaimana dengan kencan hari ini? Kau suka? Apa aku masih tidak romantis?"  
"Aku menarik ucapanku yang tadi. Ini seperti di film saja. Aku suka sekali. Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Pantai, bioskop, kembang api, ini adalah kencan terbaik. Arigato Gaara-_kun_"  
Lalu dia mencium pipiku dan memelukku sangat erat. Ahh bahagianyaa...

Entah mengapa aku tidak semangat ke sekolah. Aku hanya duduk di kantin sambil menemani Naruto makan. Aku sedang tidak berselera untuk makan.  
Dan tiba tiba aku mendengar suara Ino. Ternyata mereka duduk di depanku, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari aku disini. Padahal aku sedang ingin menjauhi Sakura, tapi kenapa harus bertemu dengannya lagi?  
"Wahh! Gaara sungguh romantis. Aku sangat iri padamu"  
"Ya. Aku saja tidak pernah berpikir dia akan seromantis itu"  
"Lalu apa kalian sudah berciuman?"  
"Kau itu mesum sekali Ino _pig_! Kami belum pernah melakukannya. Dia hanya mencium pipi dan keningku saja"  
"Benarkah? Kenapa kalian belum melakukannya juga? Kalian sudah berpacaran setahun!"  
"Walaupun begitu aku harus yakin kalau kami harus benar benar saling mencintai"

Panas kupingku sudah mendengar percakapan mereka. Apa? Seromantis apa bocah merah itu? Kemana mereka berkencan?  
"_Teme_ kau tidak perlu cemburu begitu"  
"Hn, _dobe_ aku tidak cemburu"  
"Hahahah teruslah menyangkal"

* * *

Aku masih memikirkan percakapan antara Sakura dengan Ino tadi. Apa cemburuku ini berlebihan? Mereka kan memang pasangan. Tidak salah Gaara bersikap romantis pada Sakura.  
"Aduh. Sakit sekali"  
Aku mendengar teriakan seorang gadis dari tangga.  
"Hn?"  
"Gyaboo. Aku tidak bisa berdiri"  
Lalu aku menggendong Sakura ke uks untuk mengobati lukanya.

Dia tiba tiba menggendongku. Jantungku berdegup sangat kuat. Wajahku memerah. Tidak salah lagi, aku menyukainya! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

* * *

.._1 month later.._

Aku dan Sasuke semakin dekat, dan aku makin menyukainya. Ini gila! Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Bagaimana dengan Ino? Tapi sungguh aku menyukai Sasuke.  
"Kenapa kau diam saja?"  
"Tidak"  
"Akhir akhir ini kau berubah. Kau tidak pernah ada saat aku mencarimu. Kau juga jarang memperhatikanku lagi. Apa ada sesuatu?"  
Pertanyaan Gaara benar benar menggangguku. Dia benar, perasaanku padanya mulai berubah. Apa karena Sasuke?  
"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"  
"Ya?"  
Aku bingung sekali. Aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong padanya. Lalu bagaimana caraku menjelaskan semua ini?

..1 new messages..._  
_

"_Pagi Sakuraa mau makan bersamaku? Sebagai teman tentunya"  
_Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku bertemu dengan Sasori-_senpai_. Lagi pula aku belum meminta maaf padanya soal kejadian itu.

"Sudah menunggu? Gomen Sasori-_senpai_"  
"Tak apa, kau memang sering terlambat kan? Hehehe"  
Dia selalu tau kebiasaan ku, Mukyaa. Aku merasa sangat beruntung.

Tiga lelaki tampan mencintaiku? Wah hebat! Tapi aku malah mempermainkan mereka….  
"Sasori-_senpai_ soal kejadian kemarin aku ingin minta maaf…."  
"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Lupakan saja, okay?"  
"Ya, arigato"  
Mereka bertiga juga mempunyai hati yang baik, perasaan bersalah ku jadi muncul lagi.  
"Ya! Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu. Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Lupakan saja masalah itu"  
"Haha kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku"  
Dia bisa mencairkan suasana. Tanpa terasa sudah sejam lebih kami mengobrol. Akupun memberitahu nya tentang perasaanku saat ini. Aku merasa dia sangat baik dan bisa dipercaya.  
"Gyaboo Sasori-_senpai, _bagaimana ini? Aku benar benar bingung"  
"Gomen, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Itu perasaanmu, jadi kau lah yang tau"  
"Ya Arigato Gozaimashita! kau sungguh teman yang baik"

* * *

Aku hanya merasa Sakura mulai menyukaiku. Ini perasaanku saja atau memang dia menyukaiku? Tapi dia sudah mempunyai Gaara. Aku berharap suatu saat takdir akan berubah.

"Haha bagaimana mungkin? Tidakkah kau merasa ini sangat lucu? Perutku sakit karna tertawa Sasuke"  
Aku hanya memandang wajahnya dengan serius. Ingin sekali aku katakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Tanpa sadar jarak antara wajahku dan wajahnya hanya beberapa cm.  
"Sasuke...kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"  
"Jadilah pacarku Sakura!"  
Tanpa sadar aku mengatakan itu. Bodohnya aku! Dia masih memiliki pacar. Akal sehatku memang sudah hilang.

* * *

Aku hanya berlari mendengar ucapannya. Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi aku sudah memiliki Gaara. Oh no! Apa kejadian itu akan terulang kembali? Inikah yang dinamakan karma?

Kubuka mataku yang masih sangat kabur itu. Segera aku beranjak ke kamar mandi seperti biasa. Semalaman sudah aku menangis. Ya kejadian ini memang terulang. Aku mengingat kejadian dulu saat aku mencampakkan Sasuke dan Sasori. Tapi sekarang tidak separah waktu itu.  
Ku baringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Aku tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun hari ini. Terlebih orang orang pasti menyadari mataku yang sangat bengkak.  
"Saki, Gaara sudah menunggu dibawah. Cepatlah turun"  
Hah? Bagaimana caraku menemuinya? Jujur saja perasaanku sudah pudar padanya. Tapi aku tidak mungkin memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Apalagi dia telah memaafkan kesalahanku yang sangat fatal itu. Aku harusnya merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkannya kembali.

Tapi sekarang aku hanya memikirkan Sasuke.  
"Saki, Cepatlah. Gaara sudah menunggumu daritadi"  
"Sebentar lagi _kaa-san_"  
Segera aku menuruni tangga. Tapi disana tidak ada Gaara, apa dia sudah pulang?  
"Kaa-san, dimana dia?"  
"Itu karna kau lama sekali. Dia sudah menunggu daritadi. Coba lihat diluar"  
Aku berharap dia sudah pulang. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku begini.  
"Heh! Lama sekali kau!"  
"Kenapa kau menunggu disini? Ayo kedalam"  
"Yosh. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi"  
"Tunggu. Aku ganti baju dulu"  
"Tidak perlu. Kau sudah cantik"  
Seharusnya aku senang mendengar pujiannya itu. Tapi.. Sekarang semuanya berubah. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya (lagi).  
"Kita mau kemana?"  
"Makan. Apa kau tidak lapar?"  
"Aah ya."  
Dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Tunggu, apa dia tidak melihat wajahku yang seperti ini?  
Kami pun sampai di sebuah cafe. Kami memasuki cafe itu. Masih sangat sepi memang, hanya ada beberapa orang. Aku melihat orang orang yang ada disana. Ternyata ada seorang lelaki err tampan bermata onyx yang aku kenal, tunggu.. itu SASUKE?

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_Author Note's :_ _Tetep stay tune ya di fanfic ini. Suka ga suka, dibaca aja deh. __**Karena aku bakal siapin kejutan buat endingnya**__._


End file.
